Dernière Danse
by Mangas-love99
Summary: Songfic. Allen pense aux moments passés avec un être cher, tout sa grâce à une chanson.


**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous aller bien! Bref voilà, c'est ma première fic. J'espère que sa va vous plaire! Je tiens à remercier Blackparadize, ma Beta, c'est elle qui à corriger toutes mes fautes et elle m'as donner plusieurs conseils pour m'améliorer. Je voudrais aussi remercier Yosshi-chan, car elle m'as dit se qu'elle pensait de ma fic. Bonne lecture! **

**Disclamer: Les personnage de -Man ne sont pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Dernière Danse**

**POV Allen**

Je cours vers une petite ruelle, il faut absolument que je sème les Akumas qui me poursuivent! Je me cache entre deux poubelles, ça pue. J'entends des gens parler, ça doit être la radio... Je vais me concentrer sur la radio pour oublier un peu ma situation...

**_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_**

**_Effleuré cent fois son visage_**

Une chanson d'amour, superbe! Juste pour me rappeler Lenalee...

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or**_

_**Et même quelques étoiles**_

_**En essuyant ses larmes**_

Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai consolée, je pense qu'il y aurait presque autant de zéro que la dernière dette de mon maître! D'ailleurs si je ne l'avais pas consolée, je n'aurais pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments pour elle...

_**J'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes**_

_**Parfois je les dessine encore**_

_**Elle fait partie de moi**_

Ça me rappelle notre première fois, c'est la que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas si pure que ça... Une chance que Komui était dans son labo, sinon je pense que j'aurais une armée de Komulins à mes trousses. Comme si j'avais pas assez d'ennemis avec les Noahs, les Akumas et l'Apocryphos...

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**_

_**Un vertige puis le silence**_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

Noël dernier, on avait dansé ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'elle danse bien! Je serais prêt à tout donner pour remonter le temps...

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt**_

_**Mais c'est pas de ma faute**_

_**La flèche a traversé ma peau**_

J'aurais vraiment voulu la connaître après avoir réussi à contrôler le 14ème, je ne l'aurais pas blessée en partant ainsi,mais on ne peut vivre que le présent. Pourtant, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais changer. Que j'aurais voulu vivre, voir même effacer de ma vie. Parfois, je voudrais ne pas la connaitre, elle aurait été plus heureuse sans moi..

_**C'est une douleur qui se garde**_

_**Qui fait plus de bien que de mal**_

J'ai l'impression que la personne qui chante raconte mon histoire. C'est vrai que notre séparation nous a fait souffrir, mais toutes ces années passées ensemble, ces années de bonheur, je pense qu'en fin de compte, je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrée lors de ma première journée à la Congrégation. C'était la première personne sympa que j'ai rencontrée, parce que Bakanda, il est flippant...

_**Mais je connais l'histoire**_

_**Il est déjà trop tard**_

_**Dans son regard**_

_**On peut apercevoir**_

_**Qu'elle se prépare**_

_**Au long voyage**_

Je la vois encore me regarder le visage plein de larmes et se retourner lentement pour s'engouffrer dans cette forêt qui me paraissait si sombre tout à coup. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je ne la réconforte pas lorsqu'elle pleure devant moi! Mais je devais me dépêcher, car les autres allaient arriver, et je pense pas qu'ils m'aurait laissé partir comme Lenalee...

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**_

_**Un vertige puis le silence**_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

Je prends un morceau de verre par terre et regarde mon reflet. Si je veux cette dernière danse, il faut d'abord que je change de vêtements et que je prenne une douche...

**_Je peux mourir demain_**

**_Ça ne change rien_**

**_J'ai reçu de ses mains_**

**_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_**

_**C'est même trop pour un seul homme**_

C'est tellement vrai, la personne qui a écrit les paroles c'est Lavi ou quoi! Mon meilleur ami et aussi mon confident, je lui avais confié mes peines, mes joies et mes secrets. Je pense qu'il en sait plus sur ma vie que Lenalee...

_**Je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire**_

_**Fallait seulement qu'elle respire**_

Je retiens mes larmes, cette chanson décrit si bien notre histoire.

_**Merci**_

_**D'avoir enchanté ma vie**_

Je craque, des perles salées roulent sur mes joues, c'est la phrase que j'aurais dû lui dire avant de partir...

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**_

_**Un vertige puis le silence**_

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps**_

_**Effleuré cent fois son visage**_

_**J'ai trouvé l'or**_

_**Et même quelques étoiles**_

_**En essuyant ses larmes**_

_**J'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes**_

_**Parfois je les dessine encore**_

_**Elle fait partie de moi**_

J'écoute la fin de la chanson en séchant mes larmes, c'est décidé! Même si je dois mourir je vais la revoir! Je sors de ma cachette et tue un Akuma, je vais me battre jusqu'au bout!

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus! Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, laissez une review! Aller, ciao.**


End file.
